Terribilis Tragoedia
by Dark winged writer
Summary: A story from my own mind about the Sea Haven series from Christine Feehan


Chapter 1

Ilya woke to pain in his body. He looked over to his wife, Joley, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He opened his mind to mentally check on all of his siblings, he ticked them off one by one until he reached his little sister. He tapped her mind and instantly felt a searing pain. _Leona, Leona are you alright, sweetheart? _

_ Not really, I hurt really badly, Ilya._

_What happened, Leona? Tell me what happened._

_ A man came after me with a knife, it hurts so bad, Ilya and they are taking me to the hospital and I don't want to go, I want my brothers._

_ I'll gather them or some of them and we will come to you. You don't have to suffer through this alone and we will make certain you do not suffer at all._

Ilya looked over to his wife as his sisters voice died down in his head as they put her to sleep, Joley had woken up and looked worried. "What is it Ilya? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt, angel, but some one in my family is, my little sister was attacked. And I need to go to her, get some of my brothers and go to help her." He had gotten out of bed and was pacing across his bedroom floor.

"Of course you have to, we can get Libby to help and hopefully you will be calling your brother that is a healer." Joley had too gotten out of bed and was walking over to the nursery to check on her son who was getting upset. Joley had picked up their son when Ilya put his arms around her.

"Is he upset Joley, I didn't mean to upset him or you. Are you alright with going, you don't have to come." He was nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Of course I'm going and we are going to get Libby to go as well. We don't want to lose anyone in your family." Joley went to change her son's diaper as Ilya went to answer the phone that was starting to ring.

"Hello, Elle, can I help you?"

"Why would you be flying across the United States, with two other men and Libby and Tyson?" She asked very plainly.

"My little sister was attacked," she gasped. "It'll be alright Elle O just need to go make sure she doesn't die on us."

"I thought you weren't close to any of your family. Ilya, do you need all of us." She was worried he could feel it, even through the phone.

"I'm calling in some of my brothers and Libby but that should do it. She isn't very good with people and with this trauma she will be even more anti social, but I'm going to try to get her to come back here to rest." He said worried himself.

"What has you so worried, Ilya?" She held her breath to wait for his answer.

"She's like you Elle, she has all of the gifts like you and I, but she is better with all of them than even I am." He waited as he saw Joley look up and Elle gasped again. "It'll be alright I'm going to help her and bring her here. No is going to kill my little sister, I promise you that." Elle must have understood him because she hung up the phone.

He looked back at Joley who was on the phone with Libby and had her suit case out on the bed and was packing it full of his and hers clothes while her contacted his brothers who said they were already on their way. Libby and Tyson knocked on the door and they were out in the car to the airport very fast. Once on the plane all they could do was wait to get to North Carolina. Once the plane landed Ilya knew where to go , how to get there, and who to ask for.

Once getting to the hospital Ilya went right up to the front desk and asked for Leona Prakenskii, they said she was still in the ICU and he'd have to wait until she got out to see her that it would only be a couple of hours. Ilya sat down in a chair and connected to Leona who was awake and in so much pain.

_It will be alright Leona we are going to fix you up then I'm taking you to my home where you can just rest and get better but you have to hold on, I know it hurts but I'm here and two of our brothers are coming you will be okay._

He sank back further into his mind, replaying conversations they had had to try and keep her occupied while all she could do was sit there. He looked up when the door opened and saw the brother that was only a year older than him, Ilan, who came and sat next to him.

About and hour later the middle brother Mikhail walked in the door and took the other side of Ilya he took strength they were offering him to keep their beloved little sister alive. Twenty minutes later a nurse came out and said they had moved her and they could see her now. All three brothers stood and went to give their strength directly to their Leona.


End file.
